onepiecefandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Mall:CC-BY-SA
} |0|zero= | }|| }} }| }} }| }| } }}| }| }}| }} }} '' This work is licensed under the Creative Commons } |all= }|-nc}} }| }| } }}| }|-nd}}|-sa}}/3.0/ }||Attribution }} }| }|| - }}Noncommercial}} }| }| } }}| }| - No Derivative Works}}| - Share Alike}} 3.0, }|-nc}} }| }| } }}| }|-nd}}|-sa}}/2.5/ 2.5, }|-nc}} }| }| } }}| }|-nd}}|-sa}}/2.0/ 2.0, }|-nc}} }| }| } }}| }|-nd}}|-sa}}/1.0/ 1.0 |1|1.0= }|-nc}} }| }| } }}| }|-nd}}|-sa}}/1.0/ }||Attribution }} }| }|| - }}Noncommercial}} }| }| } }}| }| - No Derivative Works}}| - Share Alike}} 1.0 |2.5= }|-nc}} }| }| } }}| }|-nd}}|-sa}}/2.5/ }||Attribution }} }| }|| - }}Noncommercial}} }| }| } }}| }| - No Derivative Works}}| - Share Alike}} 2.5 |2|2.0= }|-nc}} }| }| } }}| }|-nd}}|-sa}}/2.0/ }||Attribution }} }| }|| - }}Noncommercial}} }| }| } }}| }| - No Derivative Works}}| - Share Alike}} 2.0 |0|zero=CC Zero | }|-nc}} }| }| } }}| }|-nd}}|-sa}}/3.0/ }||Attribution }} } }|| - }}Noncommercial}} }| }| } }}| }| - No Derivative Works}}| - Share Alike}} 3.0}}. } |0|zero= | }| }|Author: |Attribution : }} }}} }} } |0|zero=''The person who associated a work with this deed }|, ''' },}} has dedicated the work to the public domain by waiving all of his or her rights to the work worldwide under copyright law, including all related and neighboring rights, to the extent allowed by law.'' You are free: ' *'To share – to copy, distribute and transmit the work. *'To remix' – to adapt the work. *'Commercial use' - You may use this work for commercial purposes. All without asking the author's permission. |'You are free: ' *'To share' – to copy, distribute and transmit the work. }||*'To remix' – to adapt the work. }} }||*'Commercial use' - You may use this work for commercial purposes. }} Under the following conditions: }||*'Attribution' – You must attribute the work in the manner specified by the author or licensor, but not in any way that suggests that they endorse you or your use of the work. }} }|*'Noncommercial use' - You may not use this work for commercial purposes. }} }| }| } }}| }|*'No Derivative Works' - You may not alter, transform, or build upon this work.}}|*'Share Alike' – If you alter, transform, or build upon this work, you may distribute the resulting work only under the same or similar license to this one. '' }} }} } |0|zero=Category:Public Domain Images | }|Category:Images with a Non-Free Creative Commons License | }|Category:Images with a Non-Free Creative Commons License |Category:Images with a Free Creative Commons License }}}} }} Explanation Free Creative Commons To use this template, type on the image information page. Replace "Version" with the license version you want ("all" for all versions) and "Author" with information about the author. To remove the condition "Attribution" use the parameter }, to remove the condition "Share Alike" use the parameter }. The files with this template will be automatically added to the Category:Images with a Free Creative Commons License. The image in the template is a link to this category. Non-Free Creative Commons To use the license ND (No Derivative Works) or NC (Noncommercial), add the parameters } (ND automatically removes SA) and } respectively, the files with these licenses will be automatically added to the Category:Images with a Non-Free Creative Commons License. The image in the template is a link to this category. Examples The default license is the CC-BY-SA while the default version is the 3.0 (for every license). '''Note:' for the parameters ND, NC, NOSA and NOBY you can use any values you want or a random one, as long as the parameter is not null. Here other possible configurations: *CC-BY V.3.0, Author: Mr. Smith - *CC-Zero - Author: Mr. Smith - *CC-BY-SA all versions - Author: Mr. Smith - *CC-BY-SA V.2.0 - *CC-BY-NC V.2.5 - Author: Example (with link) - *CC-BY-ND V.3.0 - Author: Mr. Smith - *CC-BY-NC-ND V.2.0 - Author: Wikipedia (with link) - *CC-NC V.2.0 - Author: Wikipedia (with link) - Models http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Template:Cc-by-sa-3.0 External Links *http://creativecommons.org/licenses/ *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Commons:Copyright_tags#Free_Creative_Commons_licenses Kategori:Licensmallar